


Don't Fly Away

by RobinLove



Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinLove/pseuds/RobinLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally breaks off his friendship with Robin for a very stupid reason. Robin loves Wally; Wally loves Robin. The problem? The little bird has gone missing. What will Wally do now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“What's wrong with me?” Robin groaned out loud. He had been feeling so...weird around Wally. But they were best friends! Or at least used to be. Wally had totally nounced ( as apposed to announced) their friendship as over four days ago. But the team had defiantly noticed and Robin couldn't keep the other boy off his mind. He wanted to explain to Wally why he'd been ignoring and avoiding him. But Robin didn't know that himself. It had just happened. And here he was, weeks after it all began, crying because he was an idiot. “Why didn't I just hide it?” The emotions that stirred inside were too complicated to understand. “Why did he have ask?” He'd never be able to live without Wally's friendship. Even if he was avoiding the older boy. “Why can't I just make things right?” His mind went into overload and there seemed like no real answer. Accept to apologize. But apologize for what? What would he say? Wally I'm sorry for avoiding you but I've been feeling really odd and I don't know how to explain it? Wally would laugh in his face. And then he'd be even more broken. No. He had to do something else. But if he and Wally weren't friends, why would he go back to the mountain? “I'm sorry Bruce.” There was no real point. At least, not anymore. So Robin did what Robins do best; disappeared. But not just from the mountain. No, he also disappeared from Wayne Manor, Gotham Academy, and from the world. Because he needed to get away. Wally was freaking out! Robin was gone! Robin was gone! It wasn't possible. Robin had always come back; always. But the little bird didn't return. And he hadn't returned for a week. Batman hadn't shown up either, delegating missions over to Aquaman. Something was defiantly wrong in the Wayne household. And Wally was going to find out what it was. Because without his little bird beside him, there was no point in trying missions (he'd messed them all up without Robin there to watch his back or even to yell at him!) and there would be no point to any of his missions if Robin wasn't there to nag him, to laugh at him, to let loose the cackle that scared friend and foe alike. No point because he wouldn't be able to see Robin's smile ever again, never be able to visit late at night and see his blue beauties. Never be able to tell him how sorry he was for not trusting he had a good reason for avoiding Wally. Never be able to tell him how sorry he was to let him go. Robin whimpered sadly as he curled into a ball. His head rested on a warm lap and his sunglasses were lost somewhere in the darkness. “Don't worry,” she whispered. “I'll be here.” “But I feel so...terrible, Raven! I don't know what to do!” A hand stroked his hair and he peered into brown eyes as soft as chocolate. Purple hair dripped down her head, falling to her mid-back. She puled him close and just stared at him. “You came to me right? Well, I will help you. I will be with you from here on out. And everything will be okay. I know, as both Raven and Rachel Roth, that it always turns out okay if you have someone beside you. And I'm not leaving your side.” Robin whimpered again, tears streaming down his cheeks. He buried his head into Raven's lap and sobbed fearfully. Everything felt wrong, seemed wrong, and probably was wrong. With five little words, five heart-shattering words, with one fight, one stupid fight, his world had been stripped away and traded for a new one. Hell was playing around with him and Robin, already going through it once, didn't know if he had the strength to push through for a second time. “Why are you avoiding me?!” The shouting daggers arose from the depths of hell. “Why don't you answer me?!” Daggers that found their targeted mark. “We're no longer friends!” Daggers that ripped his heart and had killed the living joy inside of him. “Robin.” Raven spoke his name quietly. Robin turned his head, tears still falling from his wounded eyes. “Don't cry for a lost love. Things will get better. They always do.” Robin stared at her. Lost love? Was that what Wally was? Did Robin love Wally like that? Yes. The realization hit him fast and hard after Raven had spoken the words. But Wally obviously hadn't felt the same. No. Robin turned away again, more hurt and tears in his eyes. There was no possible way in heaven or hell that Wally could love him. No way at all. Because if Wally loved him, he never would have let him go.


	2. Chapter 2

Wally's brain was running in overdrive. Finding out what had happened to Robin led him to a fork in the road. After visiting Wayne Manor, it was clear that Robin was not there. In fact, it seemed that every one in Gotham city and surrounding areas knew Robin had vanished. But there were no leads to follow, no change in superhero protected cities. And that meant one of two things.  
Robin had decided it was enough and ended his misery.  
Robin had just disappeared.  
Wally hoped to heaven, hell, and back that it was the latter; if he had made Robin cut his own life short...Wally had no idea what he would do because everything inside him twisted sourly at the thought and he was filled with a great sadness and remorse. So, with a guilty heart, Wally set out to find any sign, any clue, any hint as to where Robin had gone. That started at the library, burying himself with any information he could find; or anything that even mentioned Robin. Or Dick Grayson. And that's where two of his teammates (surprisingly) found him. He was browsing online for any recent events concerning his long time friend, when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned his head, looking into Megan's eyes.  
“Wally have you been here all day?” she asked.  
“Yeah.”  
Wally looked away as Megan's eyes left his to stare at the computer. Her hand squeezed his shoulder tightly as she read the article he'd found. But it wasn't much help; a newspaper column on the Boy Wonder (and Batman of course) a few day's before he disappeared. Megan looked back at Wally who was currently staring at his hands. She released the firm grip on his shoulder.  
“Wally, you need to come to the mountain. Batman has something that could lead us to Robin.”  
As the words left her mouth, Megan felt a cool and hurried breeze brush past her. A small smile lifted her lips as she turned to the only other team member there.  
“We should go,” Connor said, taking her hand as they walked out the door.  
Megan turned to him.  
“You think he'll be okay?” she asked quietly.  
“Yeah. Wally tends to get over things quickly. It may take some time but Wally will get past it.”  
Megan squeezed her boyfriend's hand. Wally was going to be okay; they just had to find Robin in order to cement his will-be-found happiness.

He flipped the black hair out of his eyes; he had been gone a little more than a week and he hadn't trained once. So when he'd decided to pick up where he'd left off, he was so not ready to try and go to his utmost limit. His muscles were sore and tired, sweat dripped down from his forehead, and his shirt fell to reveal his perfectly formed and very sweaty upper build from his position of hanging upside down from the crossbars. The doors opened and Robin's gaze went to Raven. She came towards him, his red cell phone in her hands.  
“You have over one-hundred text messages. You sure you don't want to answer?” Raven asked as she levitated his water bottle where he had jumped down. She held his body upright when he started to fall backwards, moving him to the bench placed not that far away.  
“Thanks.”  
Raven nodded, releasing him from her grasp. He took the bottle she'd “handed” to him as she flew over. She sat next to him, handing over his phone.  
“You should answer.”  
“Why? If I do then they'll be able to find me with no problem. Then I'll be back at the mountain, back at Wayne Manor, and back to being worthless.”  
He gripped the phone tightly in his hand, sadness turning to anger. With a ferocious shout, Robin threw the phone against the wall and watched it fall. Raven watched at him; this was NOT how Dick Grayson, secret identity to the Boy Wonder, acted. But she didn't blame him.  
“You are not worthless, Dick. You are probably the most loved and most valuable non-sidekick ever known in the history of non-sidekicks. Besides, you don't need to feel worthless. You're amazing. You do things people with superpowers can't do and he have no powers; just skill. And that has kept you alive. Most of the heroes wouldn't even be here if they didn't have superpowers. That's how good you are; how valuable to the world. People can look at you and say 'I can do that. If I practice well enough and long enough, I can do that.' They wish to have superpowers and they don't. People look at you and think they can do anything; if Robin can do it, so can I.”  
Robin gazed down at the floor before looking up at Raven. Her eyes were determined and pleading, her hand resting on his thigh. He stared at her for a long minute. Then he released a very heavy sigh; a sigh he'd probably been holding in for weeks.  
“You're so encouraging. How do you know for sure that's what people think of me?”  
“I'm an empath; I've read their emotions and I know how they feel. If I have to use those feelings, those people, to get you to see your value, then I will. But something tells me you are starting to feel treasured inside.”  
Robin nodded slowly. He stood, walked to the door, stopped, turned around, jogged to her, and kissed Raven's cheek.  
“Thank you,” he whispered.  
Raven smiled at him, one of the very few she smiled at, and stood.  
“Your welcome, Dick.”  
She walked out with him. They left and the gym was quiet. The doors were locked and the lights were shut off. But in that dark room, a light switched on and a loud vibrating sound echoed without being heard. It was a new text on Robin's phone.  
I'm so sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

Wally was vibrating in place; he was so impatient to learn what Batman had found that he was shaking at super speed. He crossed his arms and sighed loudly while he waited for the Dark Knight to appear in the mountain.  
“Wally stop vibrating!” Artemis yelled.  
He glared at her, only encouraging the shaking.  
“I can't! I want to know what Batman found out!”  
“So do we!”  
“Enough.”  
Both heroes straightened up at the sound of the voice; geez where did Batman come from! It's like he lived in the shadows! Oh wait. Wally thought. He kinda does. Even more so now that Rob... wally shook the thought out of his head. Robin wasn't at blame here; in fact Wally was the guilty party. Sure, he'd been very aware of the Boy Wonder's actions, but that hadn't really given Wally any right to yell at the boy. They'd been friends for years; he should've trusted Robin's hidden motives. Because if the Boy Wonder wasn't around, then Wally was left regretting his words and eating out his own broken heart.  
If he was honest with himself at that moment when he was faced with a decision, Wally would admit that his heart had been torn in two. He loved Robin, he wanted to be with the boy. Wally blinked at his own revelation. He was in love...with Robin? Yes. I guess I am. How else was he to justify the reason he'd been overprotective, alert, and even persistent to see Robin was always there? To make sure Robin never left his side? Guess that didn't work, he thought ruefully. It was at that moment that Wally noticed two things:  
He needed to find Robin and tell him everything.  
Batman had been talking.  
“...anybody have any clue as to who she is?”  
Wally looked up at the screen. It was covered with Robin's e-mails sent to...a girl named Rachel? Who was she? Why was Robin e-mailing her? How'd Batman even find these? Wally scanned over several of the e-mails, only reading what interested his jealous mind.  
Rachel:“How's the W problem going?”  
Robin: “Hmm...debatable. I don't know what to do about it. I feel really bad but something weird is happening. Help!”  
Rachel: “Chill, Robin. Just take a deep breath. Okay so tell me how you feel around W.”  
Robin: “At first it was fine. Everything was fine. But then something happened. I don't know what but something defiantly happened and I'm really freaked out.”  
Rachel: “Sounds like you're in love.”  
Robin: “...Maybe.”  
Wally stopped reading. His heart probably stopped beating. Robin was in love? With somebody only known as W? Wally swallowed, feeling his heart break in two. Robin was in love. With somebody else. How did that happen? How did Wally not notice it? He'd visited Dick Grayson plenty of times to see how many boys and girls at his school pretty much drooled over him. Had one of those student's captured the elusive little bird's heart? Wally blinked the tears back fiercely, reading more.  
Rachel: “Any change?”  
Robin: “No. He's still mad. What'll I do?”  
Rachel: “Come live with me. If you don't want to be around those people anymore, try a change of scene.”  
Robin: “...I don't know. My dad..”  
Rachel: “Would want what's best for you. He loves you. That's not hard to see.”  
Robin: “I know. But..”  
Rachel: “Forget the team Robin! I've heard nothing but sad letters from you. The teams wearing you down, your father's being...well HIM and the love of your life won't talk to you. Stop thinking of them and, for once in your unhappy life, think about yourself! I can't stand seeing you hurt.”  
Robin: “... he's not the love of my life.”  
Rachel: “Oh please! Before things started to become awkward, I heard nothing but WR. And now he's not talking to you. You're hurt, sad, and depressed. Stay with me.”  
Robin:”I-I don't know Rachel..”  
Rachel: “Think about it.”  
Robin: “Okay.”  
Wally felt a little better; he now knew two things. The jerk who'd stolen his little bird's heart was a guy and that Robin had been smart enough to use his hero name in case of a situation like the one they were in. Such a smart little bird; always thinking. But it didn't change much. Wally was still in love with Robin and he needed the Boy Wonder to know. All he had to do was find out all that he possibly could about Rachel.

“Dick!”  
Robin smirked as Raven exited her room, her now shorter cape in hand.  
“What? I didn't want you getting hurt in battle.”  
He turned to walk away but was suddenly pulled backward by Raven's telekinetic field. He was held in front of her, smirk still on his face.  
“I appreciate the thought behind it Robin but I'm only going to tell you this once. Don't. Touch. My. Cloak!”  
Robin nodded, swallowing his laughter. Raven let him go and sighed as he ran off. But she was actually relieved; it was the first time in three weeks that Robin had laughed or even attempted to smile. She smiled thankfully and turned to another door. She pulled out the spare cloak, wrapping it around her body. Ready for the day, Raven headed in the direction Robin had went. She knew where he had gone and knocked on the closed door.  
“You done?” she asked.  
“...Yeah.”  
“Show me.”  
The door opened and Raven was pleased with the sight of a Kevlar, armored suit and matching gloves and boots on the Boy Wonder's slim but strong build. It was as black as night with a long blue wing shaped streak around the chest of the body suit. There was also a domino mask like the one he wore as Robin in his hands. She smiled, running a finger down his chest.  
“Very nice. So this is what Night-wing looks like!”  
Robin smiled, placing a gloved hand on her shoulder.  
“Are we feeling a tad attracted?”  
Raven rolled her eyes.  
“As if! I'm just glad to see you smiling.”  
Robin looked down before looking back into her eyes.  
“Thanks Raven. I couldn't have done any of this with out you.”  
Raven smiled brightly.  
“Your welcome. I protect those I love and you happen to be second on that list.”  
“Who's the first?”  
“Myself.”  
Robin laughed his signature cackle at her comment. If anyone could get him out of a depressing time, it was Raven.  
“I'm glad you're here, Dick.”  
Robin smiled sweetly, forehead resting against hers.  
“I'm glad you're always there.”  
Raven smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. Robin returned the embrace. Raven had become his best friend, maybe more than that. And it never mattered what he did. As long as he was smiling, Raven would be beside him.


	4. Chapter 4

A laugh echoed throughout the docks. The shadows seemed to move and the sailors were starting to freak out. There boss barked at them to hurry but still the laugh echoed. A dark figure entered the lights. And it was a young boy.  
“You might wanna put that down,” he said, gesturing to the illegal crates waiting to be unloaded with one of his escrim sticks. They laughed heartily as they advanced on him. But the clad figure only smirked at them. A girl came up beside him and she used her shields to push them against a metal wall. They groaned as their heads hit the wall with a metallic thud.  
“Raven!”  
They turned to the ring leader. He stared at them.  
“I recognize you,” he said. “But who's the other one?”  
“The name's Night-wing and I have a feeling you're going to be pretty turbed.”  
A smirk worked up on his face as he advanced. Using his two escrim sticks, he engaged in a heavy battle with the leader. The foe deflected his every move but he couldn't block his every hit; Night-wing was too fast and very deadly with his two weapons and he enjoyed using them. Raven helped him out but was mostly dealing with the goons that had been thrown against a wall. A half-hour later, Night-wing tied the leader to a pole while Raven kept the others against a wall. The police arrived soon after and the two let them take over. Reporters happened to hear the story and soon crowded the docks. Cameras flashed as the head chief talked with the two heroes.  
“Thank you Raven. We've tried to tell you many times but you're a little slippery.”  
“Meet Night-wing, my partner in justice. He's the one who deserves the thanks tonight. He was the one who encouraged me to check it out.”  
“Well Night-wing, it's nice to have another hero around. And without you, we'd never caught this group of drug dealers.”  
Night-wing smirked joyfully.  
“No problem. I live to serve. It's what I was trained to do.”  
The chief turned away to talk to another officer and the two young heroes slipped away. Raven took hold of Night-wing and flew into the air. They landed in her backyard and entered her base; which happened to be an abandoned warehouse, which had been converted into her home and “watchtower”. Raven switched the lights on and puller her hood off.  
“That was fun,” she said.  
“Yeah. We defiantly need to do it again.”  
Raven followed her partner into the kitchen, watching as he took off his mask. She opened the door to the fridge, using her powers, and took out two water bottles. She offered on to Dick who gratefully excepted. She took the other one and entered the living room area. She and Dick sat on the couch, facing each other.  
“So was it like the team?” she asked.  
“Hmm?”  
“The mission; was it like Young Justice?”  
Dick tilted his head in thought. Raven raised an eyebrow as she waited for his answer.  
“A little. But this seemed...I don't know. I was fun and more secured.”  
“What do you mean by secured?” Raven inquired.  
“It was done quickly. We knew what to do, how to do it, and things happened like we wanted them to. Young Justice didn't really happen that way. Everything was spontaneous, covert, and not as flexible to work with like this mission. We usually screw everything up before we get a chance to figure things out. Well Wally screwed them up anyway.”  
A small smile formed on Dick's lips and Raven responded instantly.  
“Wally. He's the one you're always talking about. What happened with him anyway? Not that I'm unhappy you're here but why'd you come? After months of turning it down you show up at my steps shattered and broken. What made you come here?”  
Robin shrugged, turning so he could lay his head in her lap while starring into Raven's eyes.  
“I don't really know myself. Four days before I came, Wally confronted me about avoiding him. I had no answer for him an he pretty much tore our friendship into pieces. I tried to stay, but after everything that happened, everything I had done in that past month, I just had to get away. I would have gone to the mountain but everybody would have been able to find me easy. So I had to runaway. I left them with messages not to worry, telling them I'd be okay. But you were the only person I could think of to help me. You're an empath and I figured your unique abilities would help me heal some. And they did. So I owe my life and my happiness to you, Rachel.”  
Only in times of sincerity Had Dick called her by Rachel; it was always Raven. But she liked the way her name rolled off his tongue as his voice filled with gratitude. She smiled down at him and stroked the black hair that fell into his eyes.  
“And I owe my entire feelings of value to you. Without you Dick Grayson, I would never feel so treasured.”  
Raven dipped her head down until their noses touched. She kissed his eyelids and then pulled slightly away. Her eyes were filled with tender gratitude; their were the softest Dick had ever seen them. He smiled at her, placing a hand on her cheek. He opened his mouth and spoke three gently and tender words with sincerity.  
“I missed you.”

Wally sped throughout the city. He was close; so very close to finding Robin! He had found out where Rachel Roth lived (thanks to a little help from some weird green dude) and now he knew Robin was in reach. He was vibrating so fast his blur was a blur! He just couldn't wait to see Robin, apologize for being an idiot, and admit just how much Wally needed the boy at his side. But running to Rachel's house wasn't easy; he had no idea how Robin had made it. He finally slowed as the house came in sight. He ran at a normal speed to the front door; but he didn't see the blinds peak open and close from the inside. 

“He's here?!”  
“Who's here Dick?” Raven asked, coming to stand by the boy's side.  
“Wally.”  
Raven tensed at the name and Robin, or rather Night-wing could feel anger rippling off her body.  
“What are you going to do?” he whispered.  
They looked at each other and Dick read the cold brutality in her eyes.  
“Kill him.”  
Raven moved towards the door as Dick's eyes widened.  
“What?!” he hissed, grabbing her wrist.  
Raven turned to face him, ignoring the knock that sounded at the door.  
“You heard me Dick. There is no way that I'm letting that Son of a-”  
“Raven don't!”  
“Why the heck not?! He hurt you Dick! He practically ripped your heart out! I was so scared you were going to die when you first came here! I will not let that-that-that cold prince of Hell hurt you anymore!”  
“But if you kill him you'll be the one hurting me!”  
Raven paused. She studied Dick's face and narrowed her eyes. She carefully removed her arm from his grasp as another knock sounded. She sighed heavily.  
“Alright; the boy demon will live.”  
Raven embraced the hug that she received before heading to the door.  
“Make yourself scarce.”  
Raven waited for a third knock before opening the door. Wally stared, surprised to find, not a girl, but a hero in the front entrance.  
“What?” Raven asked.  
“Uhhh...”  
“Do you ave something to say?”  
“Uhhh...”  
“Goodbye.”  
Raven started to close the door but Wally put his foot in the doorjamb.  
“Wait! I need to speak to Rachel Roth.”  
Raven swung the door open enough to look at him.  
“Who are you?” she asked.  
“The name's Wally West. May I speak to Rachel please?”  
“No. She isn't home.”  
“What do you mean she isn't home?!”  
“She left with a friend of hers a couple weeks ago.”  
“What friend?”  
“Raven haired boy, bright blue eyes, gymnast. Nothing much.”  
“And who are you?”  
“Santa Claus! Who do I look like?!”  
“Uhhh...”  
“Shut up! I watch the house while Rachel's away.”  
It took Wally a moment to over that thought. A hero house-sitting?  
“Do you know when she'll be back?”  
“She did say something about coming home around Christmas...”  
“She'll be gone for three months?!?!”  
“Maybe more.”  
Raven looked past Wally, narrowing her eyes.  
“How'd you get here?” she asked.  
“Huh?”  
“I see no car, taxi's don't come out this way, and this place is quite far from the city. How'd you get here?”  
Wally opened his mouth and closed it several times.  
“I-uh-A friend-uh-”  
Raven smirked.  
“Beat it speedster. Rachel's not here and neither is her friend. Now go before I personally remove you from the property.”  
“Do you know a boy named Dick Grayson?”  
Raven froze from shutting the door.  
“Everybody knows him. Why?”  
“He's the boy I need to talk to.”  
“He a thief or does he owe you something?”  
“Truthfully, I'm the one who owes him something.”  
“Oh yeah?”  
“Yeah.”  
Wally was silent as he stared at the ground for several long minutes. He looked back up at Raven who was staring at him still.  
“Um, if Rachel calls, will you ask her to give Dick a message?”  
“What message?”  
“I'm sorry and I was an idiot to let him go.”  
Raven stared at him, nonplussed.  
“I'll be sure to give him the message.”  
She looked Wally up and down.  
“Besides haven't you ever heard that old saying? 'If you love someone, let them go. If they come back, they were meant to be yours forever'? That also applies to little birds, Wally West.”  
Raven closed the door and watched Wally run away from the window close by. She entered her meditation room to find Dick crying there. She knelt down by where he lay and arms wrapped around her waist tightly.  
“You heard?” she whispered.  
Dick nodded his head, sniffling as he turned to cry into Raven's lap. She stroked his hair soothingly and whispered her meditation spell. It wax relaxing and worked like magic on the former Boy Wonder. He moved around, loosening his grasp and pulling his knees to his chest.  
“What are you doing here Dick?”  
Dick looked up at Raven with his blue eyes filled with inquiring.  
“Why are you still here when you heard his apology? Why aren't you running after him, rushing back to the mountain? Why are you still by my side even after what he said? You're only hurting yourself. And me too. So why?”  
“They weren't the words I wanted to hear.”


	5. Chapter 5

Wally slammed his head on the table of his uncle's house.  
“Still no Robin?”  
Wally shook his head at his uncle's question.  
“I found out where Rachel lives but she wasn't there. She went away and Robin went with her.”  
“Wally........You're an idiot.”  
“What?!”  
“Robin is smart enough to know that, if he were to go anywhere by plane, boat, or car that Batman could find him. He never left that house and I bet Rachel was never really gone.”  
Barry waited a minute before he felt the rush of a fast-moving speedster. A smile worked on his lips.  
“God, Buddha, Ra, and any other powerful deity up there, please let Wally pull this off just once!”

“He's back!”  
“What?!”  
“Wally. He's back!”  
Raven muttered under her breath. She motioned for Dick to get behind her. He did as motioned and Raven's telekinetic powers acted up. They heard a surprised screech and then Wally came through the window.  
“What are you doing here?” Raven asked.  
“I came to see you, Rachel.”  
She paused.  
“How'd you know?”  
“Uncle probably helped,” Dick muttered.  
“Yes he did. Will you put me down?”  
“No!”  
“Robin! Help!”  
“...I'm not Robin. Name's Night-wing. And I don't know you.”  
“Oh c'mon! Why are you acting like this now?! I'm in a little trouble!”  
“More than a little,” Raven said sharply.  
“Wait! Tell me what I did! If I know what I did, maybe I can explain!”  
Raven stared at Wally for a full minute. Then she turned to Dick. He was looking at the speedster carefully before looking up at Raven. Finally, he gave a small nod. Raven turned to Wally.  
“You want to know what you did? Fine. I'll tell you. Your friend, Dick Grayson? He came to my house. He came here. And boy did I hear a story. A certain speedster by the name of Wally West made my little bird cry. You hurt him!”  
Dick leaned closer, whispering something into Raven's ear. She took a deep breath and nodded.  
“I apologize for my temper. But the fact of the matter is that you hurt Dick. Why?”  
“I-I-I was being an idiot! Okay? I was being as stupid and careless as always. And I know I made a huge mistake. But, Dick, I want you. I want to be with you. I lost you once; I don't want to loose you again. I know this sounds weird, you loving another, but I had to tell you. I love you. I want you to love me. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you!”  
“...Who said I never loved you?”  
“You did. In your messages to Rachel. You admitted to being in love with someone known as W. But I want a real name. Who stole your heart?”  
Dick stared at his best friend. Turning to Raven, he nodded and she released Wally. She exited the room, leaving the two alone. Wally came closer to Dick, wanting to see the truth in those blue eyes that would never be his.  
“Please tell me. Who came and stole my little bird's heart?”  
Dick looked into the emerald green eyes looking at him so intensely.  
“You did.”  
“W-What?!”  
“You stole my heart, Wally.”  
“But W-”  
“Stands for Wally. Wallace Rudolph West. It would have been too obvious putting anything else. So I did something different.”  
“I-But-You-?”  
“Yeah. It was crazy. I'm sorry.”  
“What are you sorry for?! You didn't do anything!”  
“I avoided you. I just didn't know how to be a good friend. Because I thought I was in love with you; because I know I'm in love with you.”  
“But I should have trusted you. That's what friends do...”   
“Tell you what, I'll forgive you if you forgive me. Deal?”  
“Deal.”   
“Can we be friends again?”  
“No.”  
“No?”  
“No. We can be much more than that.”  
“You mean...”  
“Yeah. I love you, Dick.”  
A single spark is all it takes to start a fire. In this case, a single kiss was all it took to ignite their love. Wally's lips pressed firmly against Dick's as he held the little bird close. Dick was more than happy to respond. Raven peeked out through the almost closed door. A smile lit her face and she knew. She knew Dick had found his someone special. And Wally West had too. When they broke apart, Raven came into the room once more.  
“I'm happy for you two. But Wally, if you ever hurt Dick again, I'll hurt you.”  
“No fear of that happening. I'm pretty sure I'll be the one hurting others.”  
“For Dick?”  
“On occasion.”  
“He will be a handful,” Raven admitted. She smiled. “Good luck.”  
Raven disappeared again and Wally turned back to his new boyfriend.  
“Don't fly away again.”  
“I promise Wally. I'll never fly away again, so long as you hold me. And I'll never fall for another. You have my heart; you always will, always have. And wherever you go, I won't be far behind.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!! Comments help, please post something (no pressure, promise.)


End file.
